


I know the darkness pulls on you (but it's just a point of view)

by aquilasaurus



Series: Like Your Heart Could Break In Two: A Hacksqueak Story [3]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilasaurus/pseuds/aquilasaurus
Summary: Pippa needs to talk about feelings. This is not Hecate's strong suit. Ficlet.Day 4 of the Winter Fluff Event: Party.this is #3 sequentially in my Hacksqueak arc, but the first to be posted for Fluff Event reasons.





	I know the darkness pulls on you (but it's just a point of view)

It was all a bit much. Inside the staff room, the party raged on, teachers egging each other on to increasingly raucous heights of imbibing and tomfoolery. Not the sort of thing she would ever be persuaded to participate in. No one seemed to notice Hecate edging slowly toward the door. Not even Ada.

She did not want the theatrics of a transfer, so she turned the handle and slipped out. She guided the door gently shut, then began walking. She didn’t have a destination: she just needed cold air, and a chance to clear her head. She didn’t get far. 

A blaze of pink strode down the hall, from the direction of the staff toilets. Pippa. Hecate blanched: exactly the person she did not need to see right now.

Hecate did the mature thing. She averted her eyes, tilted her head toward the floor, hoping that in the process of not looking, she could make herself invisible. Pippa passed her. One second later, Hecate felt a tug at her shoulder.

Her back was against the wall, and Pippa was peering at her. “You’ve been avoiding me all day. I think we have some things to discuss, don’t you? Is now a good time?”

“Never would be a better time.” She started to fidget, eyes downcast, fingers twisting at the hem of her sleeve. _Please don’t make me say it._

“Hiccup,” said Pippa, more a declaration than a request. “Don’t do this to me again.”

Hecate jolted, fighting back the sudden wetness that threatened to cloud her vision. Her hands dropped idly at her sides. She felt a rush of tenderness toward the woman before her, tenderness and long-buried desire, all the feelings she had hoped would go away. It was all happening faster than she could process it. She met Pippa’s eyes at last, finding them wide and penetrating. Without thinking, she let them draw her in. She leaned forward, picking up her shoulder blades off the wall, and held her breath.

She wasn’t sure who made contact, but all at once Pippa’s mouth was on hers, moving with soft insistent pressure, and Hecate felt herself yield. She felt as if she might faint, so much did the force of her desire disorient her. She needed to breathe her in, to steady herself. Inhale, exhale, savor this moment. It was intoxicating, to be wanted by Pippa again: she leaned into Pippa’s lips, as if more pressure would enable her to capture and record the feeling. Her fingers found Pippa’s cheek and caressed her skin lightly, tangled into her hair, as she felt Pippa’s arms wrap around her. Her head spun, time meant nothing: she was lost, washed away in the wave of wanting that rose within her core, this kiss, this infinite moment poised to eclipse everything.

Everything. Ada. Something inside Hecate snapped. 

Panic. No words. She had to go.

As if directed by an outside force, Hecate’s arms pushed Pippa back. She saw Pippa’s brow start to furrow, her sweet face scrunching in bewilderment. Without a word, she transferred.


End file.
